All That I Have
by Tennis4me
Summary: Kagome has been taken away by Sesshomuru... Will she get away or will it make her kill... Sequal to One.. Two.. Three
1. You Can make her or Break her

Hey everybody! Tennishotty2 here this is my story All That I Have sequel to One... Two... Three so if you havn't read it turn back around and read it cuz it won't make any sense.... Or it might I guess... but you won't figure out a couple of parts so u might as well read it. But I don't know... any ways this is a continuation so Kagome is still Tricia or the other way around... and Alex is still Inuyahsa... and well Sam is Sam.. Ok and this is dedicated to Takkun19 and Spongegurl13 for always helping me get through the first story...

A/N: I DO NOT OWN N E OF THESE CHARACTER...

_Panting, she ran in the darkness not knowing where she was going. She stumbled slightly making no sound, faster she ran from the clutches of the unknown... _

A/N: this chapter or practically this whole story will be going from 2 different p.o.v theres the hospital. And then theres Kagome wer ever she may be.

In the hospital you could hear the cries of pain, the weak and the dying around every corner.

"Sam?" came the voice of her beloved. She opened her eyes and smiled. In the hospital for over 2 months, nobody knowing why "Save your energy," came his voice again.

"But..." she whispered.

"Please," came his voice again. "Rest," as he kissed her han. Falling asleep she heard a scream inside her head. She let a small whimper as she turned to her side.

Running faster Kagome went not looking behind her, suddenly she fell. "Jaken," she whispered looking up. "No!" she yelled trying to get up, but fell again because she was bounded.

"Lady Kagome, please Master Sesshomuru will not like you struggling." Jaken stuttered. "You must come NOW Lady Kagome or else Master will kill your friend."

"Sam," she muttered to herself. "What have I done."

Walking chained Jaken lead her back to Sesshomuru.

"Kagome... I thought you have learned your lesson." Sesshomuru asked, taking ahold of her head. "Running away does not keep me happy, and Sam is very close to dying, you don't want to be the cause of that do you?" he added pushing her away and taking out a mirror. "Look, Sam is already very weak. You don't want... Something to accidentally slip," he laughed squeezing the mirror, in which making Sam scream in pain.

"No!!!" Kagome yelled. "Sam!!!" Jaken flinching in the pitch of her voice. "Stop... Please," she cried struggling from the chains.

"Well then you must not run away precious," he replied Jaken take her to the bed chamber and lock her there, properly this time, I'll deal with her in the morning," he scolded.

"Ye- Yes Master Sesshomuru," Jaken stuttered bowing and pulling Kagome away.

"Ahhhh!!!" Sam screamed as pain shot through her whole body.

"Sam!?" Austin yelled as she moved in pain. "HELP!!!" he cried as the nurses rushed in.

"She's growing a fever,"

"Her heart rate is decreasing"

"Quick get me 30 cc injection STAT!" yelled the doctor. "Come on Sam don't quit on me now!" Just then Inuyasha rushed in.

"Austin what happened?" he yelled dropping the flowers.

"Ever since Kagome beat her up she's... she's been here in the hospital. And beat her up she's been here in the hospital, and every week... every week she gets worse! Inuyasha... she might die!" Austin cried dropping to he knees.

"Wha- what." Inu questioned. "How? Ka- Kagome did this?" he cried.

"Inuyasha," came Sam's weak voice. "InuYAHSA!" she muttered from the pain of the injection. "Come here."

"Sam? Stay strong, please, for Austin, he's, he's practically dying over there," Inuyasha laughed trying to comfort her.

"Please," she murmured taking is hand and smiling to hide her pain. " Please, do me something, ahh..." she screamed softly in pain.

"Sam... yea sure watever."

"Plea... Please you must go save Kagome, and bring her here, to me. I promise I'll stay strong till then. I must see her Inuyasha, I want her to be here... here when I die. Please, take Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala/ Kirara ((w.e)) and Sango. Please, just go save her from, Sesshomuru!" she cried squeezing his hand.

"But..."

"Please! Inuyahsa... Please," she said crying.

"Ok... ok I'll go save her. But don't expect me to fall in love with her or anything like that again!" Inuyasha replied.

"Haha same Inuyasha, you'll never change, " she smiled still crying. As her grip got weaker and weaker she laid her head down, and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at Austin, he was stunned. Stunned to hear that Sam was actually going to die.

Inuyasha left, without saying a word...

Hola!!! Ok well that's the 1st chap. Of it. So n e wayz pls. Review... nuthin harsh... pls... but let me know wat I need to do to make it better... worse w.e lol ite latazzzz Tennishotty2


	2. Unexpected Reunion

Hello to the very few ppl reading this... not that I care... well I have had a very bad couple of weeks... you know with school starting and my friend breaking up with some1 which totally is bad for her health and mine which I have to say cheer up because some1 told me that they were gonna ask you out.so if your reading this be happy and go check you mail if you already haven't.... and almost breaking up with my boyfriend...and being totally sick.... not that any body cares either.... Well any ways sorry for the wait... and again... enjoy to the ppl that read this that I can count on one hand....

He sat on the roof the rain pouring down on him. Across the dark horizon he stared. The door flew open and the light from inside was set free.

"Inuyasha?" Austin's voice came.

"What do you want?" Shouldn't you be inside... with Sam?" he said coldly.

" Inuyasha, I just don't know what to do anymore. She's needed me to many times, and I've been neglecting her so much. I just don't know wat to do." Austin muttered out.

"Damn Austin, you just realize this now?!" he replied. Silence was Austin's answer, he watched Inuyasha get to his feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked eagerly.

"Didn't you hear Sam? I need to go find Kagome"

"Do you know where she is?" Austin asked.

"Well yeah, somewhere in my era."

" Oh, well you're not going alone are you?"

" Well didn't you hear wat else she said?"

"Ok, ok ."

" Well take good care of her Austin... For once in your life." Inuyasha said, jumping off the roof leaving Austin staring at where he was once standing.

"LADY KAGOME!!!!" Jaken stuttered tugging on the chains on Kagome's feet. "Please move! I do not want to hurt you!" he yelled again.

"Ugh!" Kagome yelled following Jaken into her room. Jaken walked out of her room after making sure she was locked in securly this time. He closed the door and locked it, well this time.

Kagome, walking around the room with the heavy chains on her feet sat down by the window. She gazed out the window and looked up into the clear night sky, just as she had with Inuyasha but not anymore. Afar she saw the tree's of the forest she once knew so well, but now it was just a blurr. She looked over to her bed picturing her old home in California. She then pictured her and Inuyasha, sitting on the bed cuddling, and then it changed to Kevin coming to lay by her side on that first night of being together. .. She closed her eyes not knowing wat to do. Tears started to form but they didn't fall. " I can't cry." She muttered to herself. She whipped away her tears, and remembered how Kevin would whipped them away while singing to her. But it was over. She thought of Inuyasha holding her in his arms, and for a split second she felt safe and out of harm. But he was gone to. "Nobody's going to come for me." She cried at last. " I hurt them to much. I have let my friends down." She looked back out the window and saw the lake where she and Inuyasha first kissed(In my world on Inuyasha atleast) Tears rolled down her face. She flinched in pain as she slowly got up from the window seat. She headed over to the bed and laid her head down and went to sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha arrived into his era. He had jumped into the old well. They had found one in China Town in San Fransico. He walked these still familiar roads and met many familiar faces along the way. He came to what was supposedly Sango and Miroku's place. He pushed open the gates, he looked around. He saw a familiar figure behind a tree washing his face. He hummed slowly while he scrubbed. "Shippo?" Inuyasha questioned. The figure stopped humming and turned around slowly. "Shippo... haha is that you?" came Inuyasha's voice again.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!!!" yelled shippo running over to greet him.

"Wow shippo look at you! You grew... an inch!" Inuyasha laughed to himself

"Haha very funny!" Shippo replied sticking out his tongue. "What are you doing back in this era? We havn't seen you OR Kagome here for over to years... I'm surprised that many have the demons haven't come back to haunt us..."

"Well that's why I'm here. I have to tell... well ask you and Sango and Miroku for a favor."

"Sure!" he shouted with glee. "Sango!!! Sango!!!" Shippo yelled.

"What is it Shippo..." she asked running out, but then suddenly stopping at the sight of Inuyasha standing right in front of her. "Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"Nice to see you too Sango," Inuyasha said.

"Sango?! What's all the racket? Come on back to the bedroom?!" Miroku yelled following Sango out onto the patio. He became red and speechless when he saw Inuyasha there as well. "So we can finish er.... Praying.... Yea praying..." Miroku covered up.

"Save it Miroku, you love birds just can't get enough of each other can't you?!" Inuyasha laughed making Miroku and Sango grow even redder.

"Ok, ok wat do you want Inuyasha? We havn't seen you around here in over 2 years. What's happened with you and Kagome?"

"What's with all these people... You and Kagome... Kagome and me... god don't you no that it cud be over!" Inuyasha yelled. Everybody went silent.

"It's wat?" shippo muttered out.

"Look it's a long story and I don't think you guys want to hear it."

"What do you mean we don't want to hear it?" Sango replied. "We havn't seen you or heard from you so you better spill... everything." She added.

"Well that's what I came here to do... And to ask you for a favor."

"Well you have to tell us what happened first," Miroku said leading them into their home.

She woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. "I have to stop crying myself to sleep." She muttered rubbing her head. She got up from bed slowly and went to go change. She stepped into a steamy shower, which Sesshomuru had transported to their era, and rubbed her body carefully. Flinching as she rubbed her scrapes and bruises she had gotten from Sesshomuru. She hummed a small tune as she finished. Getting out of the shower she looked in front of the mirror. She took out a brush and stroked her hair carefully.

As she got dressed she noticed birds flying outside the window and she remembered of when she was free just like them. But now was locked up because of what she had done to her friends and to her love, Inuyasha.

"What has changed you mind Kagome my dear?" came a voice in the corner of her room.

"Sesshomuru, get out of my head would you. It's the only thing that I can have for myself. You've already taken everything else." Kagome scolded.

"Testy this morning, aren't we?" he laughed taking a hold of her arm.

"Let go of me." She said pushing away from him.

"Well have we forgotten our deal he asked?" pulling out the mirror of Sam in the hospital.

"What do you want. Isn't it early?" she asked.

"Haha good you came to you senses. Well I though we'd take a little trip. Down to Totosi. What do you think. Maybe that old man will come to his senses and finally make me a sword stronger than the Tetsiga. "But do tell me. What made you choose my brother over that Kevin guy."

Kagome stared coldly into his eyes. "Because all he ever wanted from me was sex." She answered.

"So let me get this straight," Shippo questioned. "Kagome was cheating on you... and you didn't know?!"

"Yeah so wat" Inuyasha answered.

"Enough Shippo you've been asking him questions for the past hour. "We need to figure out how to save Kagome." Miroku stopped shippo before he and Inuyasha went into total stare down death match. "All we know she's at Sesshomuru's place being held captive?"

"Yeah... so what do you suggest we do monk?" Inuyasha added.

and thats the end on chapter 2... i better get started on chapter one... lol well n e wayz i better go see if i can find myself a boyfriend if not talk to ta19... latazzz ppl review plz. tennishotty2


	3. Jealousy Burns

Hey well finally I'm posting after along time. I've been over come with a lot of stress lately and before. That's ok n e wayz here's another chap.

Chapter 3: Jealousy Burns

"Why, Inuyasha I see you have returned!" came a familiar demonic voice.

"Yeah so what, I see you haven't changed a bit Jennifer. (Heheh! Sorry a little inside joke to myself)

"Hmm… great to see you to Inu" she murmured in his ear as she caressed him, her slim body weightless against his. Her white hair glistened in the sun, her scent of the forest floated onto his robe. " Same to you Miroku! " she added heading towards Miroku, but Sango stepped infront of her ready to kill.

"Hmm.." Miroku smiled taking hold of Sango's waist and kissing her neck lightly.

"Sooo, what brings you back Inu dear," she questioned leaping into a tree.

"None of your business." He snorted "let's go guys."

"Awwww going so soon?" she whimpered as she sucked on her finger sexily.

"Slut" Inu murmured "LETS GO GUYS!" he yelled as he pushed her aside and continued on hi way.

"Boooooy Inuyasha doesn't she have the hots----"

"Save it Shippo" Inuyasha said rubbing his head as the sun set over head.

"lalala I miss master Sesshomuru, I wonder what he's doing now? Hmm all I know is that…. O" she stopped as she sat on a rock outside the castle. She could hear water being gathered, she followed the sound. "Jaken?" she muttered. She gasped, it was her… "Kagome" she kneeled behind a bush as jealousy burned in her eyes.

"The worst is yet to come, and I can't ever breathe again, I haven't learned much now, but I have in the past, nobody's here, no one cares, I have only the memories of the past. Being broken hearted is the worst part of life you feel like you can never find love again…" she stopped to wipe her tears.

"Uh Kagome," Rin gasped knowing she didn't mean to make a sound.

"Oh Rin I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there" she replied and hurried away to the castle.

"Kagome wait!" Rin called after her, "Do you love Master Sesshomuru?" Thinking of her question as a trap she replied, "yes Rin very much." She hurried faster trying not to throw up on the words she just spoke.

"Umm…ok" Rin muttered holding back her tears.

Kagome wandered into the courtyard by the lake and sat in the moonlight. In the distance she saw the her past. Her first kiss… Inuyasha grabbed her under the moonlit sky and kissed her gently.

Sitting around the fire, Sango and Miroku sat together staring up at the stars. Inuyasha sat in a tree out in the woods. The wind blew his hair, it's color gleamed in the night time.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing up there?" came a long and unheard voice.

"Could it be?" Inuyasha murmured. He looked down, and as the moon shone down, it was Kagome. "Kags!!!" he yelled jumping down and taking her in his arms, but suddenly she became smoke and disappeared. "K-kagome?" he whimpered staring at his hands.

"Awww poor puppy miss his master?" came an annoying voice. "I'll take you home puppy!"

"Grrrr….damn you Jennifer. Where are you, you slut!"

"Why Inuyasha, don't you just love my trick? I just learned how to make people out of smoke." She added as she brushed slightly against his body.

"How did you find us?"

"Well I AM a demon..fill in the blanks" she winked.

"Well you give us demons a bad name!" he smirked as he pushed her away.

"Aww doggy don't wanna play?" she asked pulling up her skirt making Inuyasha blush. "OoOoOo Doggy getting horny!" she laughed planting a kiss on his lips.

"Damn you, you slut!" he yelled wiping his mouth.

"Aww come on Inu!" she begged kneeling to tickle his thigh.

"Yeah right nice try, might work on Miroku but no on me." Stunned she stood her hair flowing over her face, the wind blowing against her body.

"Hmm… I will have you Inuyasha, I ALWAYS get what I want." She yelled and as the wind blew she disappeared into the cool night air. He sighed and walked back to camp.

"What was all the yelling about Inuyasha?" shippo asked.

"None of your God damn business." He scorned.

"Wow something gotten to you Inuyasha." Miroku added.

"Just leave me alone," he finished as he laid down to look at the stars.

"Lady Kagome…are you..er hungry..?" same Jaken's quavering voice.

"Huh? Oh no thanks Jaken." Kagome answered wiping away her tears.

"I must've lost track of time. I'm going to bed. Good night Jaken."

"ER..goo-good night Mistress," he bowed and walked away. Kagome walked trough the cold hallway,staring at the floor, shadows of screeching on the floor. Rin peeked out. "Who's there? Master Sesshomuru," she chanted. Kagome gasped and stood still. "How may I…Oh…It's only you Kagome." She murmured disappointedly.

"Er..sorry Rin I didn't mean to wake you." She muttered and started to walk off. Rin glared as she stepped into the shadows of her room.

A/N: ok well that's it for now… I guess you'll have to wait for the next chap. Ttyl bye


End file.
